Comment réagir quand son fils est gay ?
by Alounet
Summary: Terrible révélation pour Gohan à son père : il est gay. Si Goku cherche la meilleure façon de réagir auprès de Yamcha, il va découvrir que son fils développe une attirance particulière pour lui même... Slash Goku/Gohan et Goku/Yamcha


**Titre** : Comment réagir quand son fils est gay ?

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash/ Famille

**Couple** : Goku/Gohan et Goku/Yamcha

**Avertissements** : Ca parle d'amour entre hommes, mais aussi d'une relation père/fils

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga sont à Akira Toriyama :)

**Notes** : Quand vous venez me lire en ce moment et que vous découvrez des fictions M très perverses, vous vous en doutez, c'est Alice in a mad Wonderland qui m'a lancé ce défi !

On revient dans l'univers de Dragon Ball ou elle m'a demandé (encore :p) du Goku/Gohan. Mais avant d'en arriver là, il fallait que Goku (assez ouvert d'esprit), se "débloque" avec un autre personnage de mon choix. J'ai choisi Yamcha, que j'adore ! Je devais évidemment faire du lemon et les mots et autres phrases obligatoires sont en gras et italique dans le texte.

De tous les défis, c'est peut être celui dont je suis le moins satisfait. C'est toujours très compliqué et délicat d'amener une relation père/fils sexuelle de façon crédible et... Peut être que j'ai trop écrit ces temps ci du coup la qualité de cet O.S. n'est pas comparable à ce que j'ai pu faire avant, j'en suis désolé !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Papa je suis gay.

-Moi aussi je suis très heureux mon fils.

-Non papa, tu comprends pas. Je suis homosexuel. J'aime... Les hommes tu comprends?

Gohu semblait perplexe face à son fils. Ce dernier ne supportant pas le regard interrogatif mais surtout complètement à la masse de son père s'était envolé. Le jeune étudiant était suffisament mal avec cette révélation qu'il avait du se faire à lui même, mais aussi à Videl.

Son petit frère Goten l'avait très bien pris, mais il savait que le plus dur serait d'affronter sa mère. Et pour cela, il comptait sur le soutien de son père. Mais ce dernier ne comprenait rien. Après tout, Goku était bien connu pour être un tas de _**muscles**_, rien de plus.

Goku avait besoin de conseil et de discuter avec un ami. Végéta n'était pas la personne la plus disposée pour cela, Bulma serait bien trop curieuse et Picolo n'y comprendrait rien non pus.

En survolant la capitale de l'Ouest l'idée lui vint soudainement d'aller voir Yamcha. Ce dernier était ès tout un grand séducteur, mais plus encore, lui aussi avait déjà eu des aventures avec d'autres hommes.

Oui, Yamcha était le plus adapté à répondre à ces questions et à l'aider.

Le super Saiyen se laissa atterrir sur le balcon de l'appartement du brun. Il frappa sur la baie vitrée, attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

-Goku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le Saiyen vit son ami, une simple serviette autour de la taille, ouvrir la fenêtre. Visiblement, il tombait mal, l'interrompant dans sa douche.

-Tu veux que je revienne plus tard si je te dérange ?

-Non du tout, entre.

Yamcha laissa passer son ami et referma la baie vitré. Goku, lui, regardait le torse de Yamcha. Son manque d'entraînement se voyait, il avait moins de _**muscles**_ que quelques années auparavant, mais il était tout de même bien conservé. Le Saiyen se surprenait à avoir de telles pensées.

-Je prenais une douche, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

-Ah. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

-Pas vraiment, un mec rencontré à une soirée. Ca sera plutôt un plan cul, s'amusa Yamcha en retirant sa serviette pour frotter ses cheveux. Se montrer nu face à Goku ne lui posait aucun problème, d'ailleurs l'autre homme ne s'en formalisa pas. Mais il regarda tout de même au _**bas**_ du torse de son ami. Son sexe - qui pendait au milieu de ces deux bourses - n'avait rien à envier au super Saiyen.

-Je me trompe ou tu mate ma bite ? se moqua Yamcha.

L'homme reporta son regard un peu plus _**haut**_, s'excusant :

-Non. Enfin, je me pose beaucoup de questions depuis tout à l'heure. Gohan m'a annoncé être gay. J'avoue ne pas avoir su lui répondre quelque chose de très clair.

-Je vais te révéler un truc. Mais _**tu vas pas m'envoyer à l'hosto ?**_

Goku haussa des épaules, attendant la révélation de Yamcha. Ce dernier se laissa tomber dans l'un de ses fauteuils, sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller.

-J'ai croisé Gohan dans une boîte gay il y a deux semaines. Le pauvre, il semblait tout perdu là bas. On a beaucoup discuté. T'en fais pas, il s'est rien passé si ça peut t'inquiéter, je lui ai juste conseillé de t'en parler.

-Pourquoi il ne s'est rien passé ?

Surpris par cette drôle de question, Yamcha haussa les sourcils puis se contenta de répondre :

-C'est un gamin. Puis si je devais me taper un fantasme de la famille Son, ça serait toi, ajouta t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à son ami.

-Moi ? s'étonna l'autre homme.

Yamcha se leva, s'approchant de l'autre homme - toujours nu - la queue entre ses jambes gagnant une _**taille**_ plus honorable.

-Je t'ai jamais caché être attiré par toi. Si tu veux je peux répondre à tes questions en te montrant ce que c'est qu'être gay.

Goku ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, laissant l'autre homme s'approcher de lui. Yamcha posa sa main _**droite**_ sur les _**muscles**_ de Goku, tandis que sa main _**gauche**_ glissait le long du torse du brun avant de se glisser en dessous du pantalon du Saiyen.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? s'étonna Goku.

-J'en ai envie.

Yamcha embrassa le cou de Goku, utilisant sa langue pour le titiller et lui provoquer une belle érection dans son pantalon. En effet, le sexe du Saiyen gonfla dans la main gauche du terrien. Celui-ci, satisfait, masturba Goku sans lui enlever son pantalon. Tout en faisant cela, Yamcha caressait son sexe sur la jambe du Saiyen, se frottant à lui sans équivoque.

Goku ne bougeait pas, laissant Yamcha le masturber, puis l'embrasser dans le cou et remonter jusqu'à s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le Saiyen se laissa aller à cette étrange découverte, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Rapidement, Yamcha fit jouir le père de famille dans sa main gauche. Il retira sa main de son pantalon, la portant à sa bouche pour gouter le nectar de l'homme, tout en lui souriant.

-Délicieux, dit-il en savourant chacun de ses doigts et avalant chaque trace de sperme qu'il avait encore sur la main.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec Gohan ? demanda Goku, n'ayant toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Dis lui que t'as rien contre son homosexualité. Que tu le soutiendras toujours dans ses choix et que tu l'aime.

Yamcha attrapa sa serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Tu m'excuseras, je dois me préparer pour mon rendez vous.

Avant de le voir disparaître dans la salle de bain, Goku demanda tout de même à son camarade :

-Tu m'aime ?

Yamcha hésité avant de répondre. Mais sans se retourner, il contenta de lui répondre :

-Avant, je t'ai aimé. Mais c'était avant.

Goku ne pouvait pas voir le regard triste sur le visage de l'homme à la cicatrice. Ce dernier quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa salle de bain et Goku, son boxer toujours collant par son propre sperme, décida de retrouver son fils.

Le Saiyen s'envola dans le ciel. Il chercha à localiser son fils à l'aide de sa force. Rapidement, il distingua l'aura de son fils dans les montagnes près de chez lui. Il s'envola dans cette direction et quelques minutes plus tard, il regagnait le sol près du lac ou se trouvait Gohan.

Ce dernier était assis sur un gros rocher, lançant dans l'eau quelques cailloux pour se changer les idées.

Lorsque Goku se posa sur le sol, il observa son fils quelques instants. Sa _**stature**_ était vraiment similaire à la sienne.

-Fiston ? On peut parler ?

Gohan ne tourna pas les yeux. Il avait déjà senti arriver son père grâce à son aura. Goku s'approcha et se posa à côté de son fils.

-Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? T'avais peur que je te rejette pour ton homosexualité ?

-Pas vraiment, avoua Gohan. Je me sens comme un _**monstre**_... J'arrive pas à...

-T'es pas un monstre parce que tu es attiré par les garçons. Tu n'es pas la première personne à qui ça arrive.

-Tu comprends pas, révéla Gohan en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds, je me sens comme un monstre parce que... Je ne suis pas que homosexuel.

Cette révélation laissa Goku pantois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres ?

-Je... Je crois que le problème c'est que c'est par toi que je suis attiré...

-Moi ? lança Goku de plus en plus étonné.

Gohan rougissait, ayant honte de lui même. Il pleurait même. Gêné par cette révélation mais surtout par l'état dans lequel pouvait se mettre son fils, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu dois confondre l'amour que tu ressens pour moi avec de l'attirance, tu ne pense pas ?

-Non. J'en ai parlé à Yamcha et... Il m'a dit que je devais tout t'avouer, que tu comprendrais mais...

-Tu as parlé à Yamcha ?

-Oui...

Un silence s'installa entre le père et le fils. Goku repensant à ce qui s'était produit dans l'appartement de son ami quelques instants plus tôt et sentant encore son sperme sécha dans son boxer.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a conseillé ?

-Il m'a dit que le meilleur moyen d'exorciser cette attirance, c'était d'y céder une fois. Que lui c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne.

Restant dubitatif, Goku demanda à son fils :

-Tu pense qu'il a raison ?

-Peut-être... se laissa dire Gohan. Mais de toute manière, on s'en fiche, c'est pas comme si tu allais me laisser faire l'amour avec toi non ?

Goku ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais était très doué avec les relations sentimentales et sexuelles. Il laissait Chichi lui dire ce qu'il devait faire - sexuellement parlant. Il n'avait évidemment jamais connu quelqu'un d'autre que son épouse.

Il ne savait même pas comment fonctionnait le sexe entre hommes.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son père, Gohan le regarda, plein d'espoir :

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-J'imagine que je peux faire ça pour toi.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux, étonné que son père accepte aussi facilement cette proposition. Il n'aurait pas du être si étonné, après tout Yamcha le lui avait dit : Goku était du genre très naif à accepter tout ce qu'on lui demandait du moment ou ça pouvait faire plaisir à autrui.

-Tu me laisserai te prendre ?

-Me prendre ?

-Viens.

Gohan attrapa la main de Goku et le traîna un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. Il se déshabilla rapidement et bientôt, il posa ses mains sur le corps de son père, lui enlevant tour à tour ses vêtements jusqu'à le déshabiller complètement.

-Tu as joui dans ton boxer ? demanda surpris Gohan en lui retirant son dernier vêtement.

-Euh... Oui.

Gohan souriait, balançant le vêtement un peu plus loin. Il allongea son père dans l'herbe puis il s'allongea sur lui. Le fils frotta son corps contre celui de son père. L'érection du plus jeune caressait la jambe de son père. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à voir sa propre érection se frotter au ventre de son fils.

Gohan agitait son corps avec beaucoup de douceur, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il se trouvait nu contre lui.

Gohan déposa ses lèvres sur le torse musclé de son père. Sa langue joua ensuite avec ses tétons, descendant doucement le long de son torse, s'attardant sur son nombril.

Puis sa main attrapa l'érection de son père, jouant avec. Ses va et viens furent bientôt remplacé par la chaleur de sa bouche et la mouille de sa langue. L'énorme sexe du Saiyen fut bientôt absorbé par le plus jeune. Ayant déjà joui il y a peu de temps, Goku savait que sa jouissance serait longue à venir, au plus grand plaisir de Gohan qui dévorait et prenait un malin plaisir à offrir la meilleure des fellations à son père.

Tout en continuant de jouer avec cet engin, Gohan souleva les jambes de son père afin que ses doigts puisse atteindre son intimité. Il titillait sa rondelle, passant ses doigts dessus et forçant l'entrée avec l'un d'entre eux.

Docile, Goku accepta ces nouvelles caresses laissant son fils maître des opérations. Gohan léchait goulument l'énorme sexe de son père, puis utilisait sa bave pour enduire ses doigts et enfoncer d'avantage ces derniers dans l'anus de son père.

N'y tenant plus, le fils cracha sur son sexe, le mouillant d'avantage avant de présenter sa virilité près de l'anus de son père.

Il posa les jambes du plus âge contre ses épaules et son gland caressa la rondelle du Saiyen.

Excité, Gohan n'attendit pas. Il pénétra son père enfonçant son propre sexe à l'intérieur du plus âge. Celui-ci, surprit par cette nouvelle sensation, ne retint pas ses cris.

-Doucement...

-Désolé papa.

Mais Gohan continua sa pénétration, allant et revenant à l'intérieur de lui profitant pleinement du corps offert qui se tenait face à lui.

Goku gémissait. Mais la douleur était déjà remplacée par une sensation de bien être.

Gohan allait et venait, sa respiration étant de plus en plus saccadée. Il avait repris le sexe de son père dans les mains pour le masturber en même temps qu'il le pénétrait.

Il était maître de son père, lui faisant découvrir de nouvelles sensations et une sexualité qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Gohan savait que plus tard, il s'en voudrait d'avoir profité de la naiveté de son père, mais il serait assez fier de lui à l'idée d'avoir assouvi un fantasme interdit qu'il ne pensait pas voir se réaliser.

Les gémissements de Goku, mêlés aux rales de plaisir de Gohan les firent jouir tous les deux pratiquement en même temps. Le père sur son torse et dans la main de son fils, ce dernier à l'intérieur de son père.

Leurs deux sexes se dégonflant, Gohan s'allongea à nouveau sur son père, déposant un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de celui-ci.

-Merci papa.

-Ca t'a fait plaisir ?

-Absolument. Même si j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu as pu accepter si facilement.

Goku haussa les épaules. Il repoussa son fils, se releva, et annonça tout en ramassant ses vêtements :

-Je meurs de faim, pas toi ? Si on allait voir ce que ta mère nous a préparé ?

Gohan savait que son père était du genre à pas se soucier des conséquence que pouvaient avoir ses actes et ça le rassurait. Il savait que jamais ce moment d'intimité partagé avec son fils ne le travaillerait et ne le culpabiliserait.

-D'accord. Tu seras la quand je lui dirais pour ma sexualité ?

-Bien sûr fiston !


End file.
